A Creepy Night
by YamiKokoro
Summary: Yoh and the others receive a scary note on halloween night... Halloween fic, and yes, Kairi's in there.


Hi guys! Yeah, I know. Halloween was _yesterday_. But it's OK. You'll forgive me (hopefully) xD.

Yeah, this story is a halloween fic. Just random, and no, I don't plan on continuing it. It stops just where it should.

BTW I don't own Shaman King...

* * *

><p>It was the end of October. Just a few days before, a letter arrived at Yoh's house.<p>

_Come to the last house on your road in 3 days time at midnight. Bring all your friends- if you don't come, you'll regret it!_

3 days later

It was Halloween night, and Yoh and the others were getting ready to go trick-or-treating. Yoh was wearing a large pumpkin head and black cape. Ryu painted himself completely red with devil horns. His clothes were red and purple, but his hair stayed the same. Anna was dressed up as an Oni (demon), and she was carrying around a large cutting knife. Manta was dressed up as a wizard, with a blue robe decorated with white stars. He was also holding a magic wand in his hand. Delphi was dressed up as a witch. She had a long black hat on a and a dark blue robe. HoroHoro painted himself an icky green and put a 'screw' in his head. His clothes were torn and tattered. Ren was wearing an orange suit, with black stripes. He had a cape and a mask to match, making him a tiger.

They didn't forget about the note, telling them to go to the house. It's just that they didn't want to. The note contained no names or clues from who sent it- it was just the threat.

"Well, are you guys ready to go trick-or-treating?" Yoh asked. Manta looked up at him and nodded.

"Let's go!" HoroHoro cried, and he dragged them out of the house.

It was 9:02. They still had plenty of time to go collect candy before they had to go to the house. The gang walked up to a decorated door, and then knocked loudly on it. It opened, and a young woman came out, holding a bowl of candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" They yelled.

"Here you go, kiddies." She said happily, and gave each of them a lollipop.

"Thank you!" Yoh yelled back.

They collected candy for two more hours- and their bags were bulging at the end.

"Ew… I got licorice…." Yoh said, holding out a piece of black candy.

"I'll trade it! I'll give you a candy orange!" HoroHoro yelled eagerly. He grabbed the licorice and threw the orange at Yoh, who caught it (thankfully).

"It's close to midnight now." Ren said after a while.

"Ek- already?" Yoh asked.

"Nah, he must be lying." HoroHoro said. Both of them were sweating.

"Hmph. Don't tell me that you two are _scared_ of going to that house?" Ren asked proudly.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" HoroHoro yelled. He jumped up onto his feet.

"Prove it." Ren taunted.

"FINE! WE"LL ALL GO!" HoroHoro yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"HoroHoro…" Yoh said in awe. He thought that HoroHoro was the most afraid.

"HoroHoro…." Yoh said, sadly. He was really scared now.

They were standing in front of a big house, decorated with spider webs and skulls. But they didn't know if they were real or not.

"What time is it, Ren?" Ryu asked nervously.

"11:57" Ren replied.

"We might as well get going." Delphi said.

"It's just another house with candy." Anna said, as she calmly walked up to the house. She knocked.

"ANNA!" Yoh, Manta and Ryu yelled in disbelief.

"What?" She asked. The door creaked open, and Anna walked in confidently. Delphi walked in behind her, dragging Manta along. Ren followed them. Yoh was cowering behind Ren. HoroHoro was cowering behind Yoh. And Ryu was cowering behind HoroHoro.

The inside of the house was as dark and scary as the outside. The floor creaked as they walked, the walls were covered with some kind of sticky green liquids that oozed onto the floor every now and then.

"Hello?" Anna asked loudly. Her voice echoed in the nearly-empty house. "Hello?"

Yoh heard footsteps.

"Anna? Are you there?" He called out. No answer. "Anna?"

"We'll look for her, right, Manta?" Delphi asked. She tried to sound cheerful, but her voice was still trembling.

"Uh- do we- ah- have- ugh- to?" Manta asked. He was shaking with fear. Delphi just pulled him along, tightly holding onto his hand.

Once again, Yoh heard footsteps. Nothing else.

"Manta? Delphi?" He called out. No answer. He trembled even more. HoroHoro was literally vibrating, and it wouldn't be a surprise if Ryu fainted already.

"Yoh… It means we're next." Ren said. He was shaking very slightly.

Again, they heard footsteps coming from behind. They turned their heads around to try to find whatever was making that noise. But it was much too dark. Suddenly, Yoh heard breathing near his face. He opened his eyes widely.

"BOO!" A voice yelled.

"AAAHHH!" Ren, Yoh, HoroHoro and Ryu yelled back.

"Pfft!" The voice laughed. It was feminine, but definitely familiar. "You guys should have seen your face!"

"Kairi?" Yoh asked. A flashlight illuminated Kairi's face. She was wearing white clothes, stained with splotches of red. Her face was painted to look like torn flesh.

"Yeah?" She asked, still giggling.

"Why did you scare us like that?" HoroHoro yelled.

"It's Halloween. I wanted to have a little fun." Kairi explained. She shone the flashlight in front of her. "Follow me."

The group followed Kairi into a larger room. It was bright, and quite a few people were already in it. Yoh realized that the rest of the X-Laws were there, along with Anna, Delphi, Manta, Pirika and Tamao.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ryu asked, staring at the decorated room.

"It's a party. Lyserg's going to play some music soon, and there are a few games there, too." Kairi pointed out.

"Wait… this doesn't make any sense! Didn't you say it's supposed to be scary? Why is it a party, then?" Ren asked.

"I never said it was going to be scary." Kairi said innocently.

"Then how do you explain this- _If you don't come, you'll regret it!_" Ren said, pointing to the note. Kairi started giggling again.

"You thought that was a threat? No, I mean that it's a really cool party, and you'll miss a lot if you don't come." Kairi smiled.

"Wait- you wrote that note?" Yoh asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Oh, did I forget to sign it? Sorry about that!" Kairi said sheepishly. Everyone stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"You should've made it clearer! You scared the shit out of me!" HoroHoro complained.

"Sorry." Kairi repeated.

"Wait… but then how did Anna, Delphi and Manta disappear in the beginning?" Yoh asked.

"I thought it would be fun to scare you, so I gave them a note and pulled them to this room." Kairi said.

"And what did the note say?" Ren questioned.

"_Be quiet and come with me- I want to scare the others._" Kairi recited from her memory. Everyone sighed. "And it worked!" She added happily.


End file.
